


inanimate

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel likes to use aziraphale. it's beneficial to both parties
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	inanimate

**Author's Note:**

> u ever just write ur kinks self indulgently for the fiftieth time

gabriel's fingers slip through the thick, chubby folds of aziraphale's cunt. rubbing up against his clit, the soft pads of his fingers nudging underneath the hood. touching, _feeling,_ groping as aziraphale shivers, shifting his hips away. 

"'s a lot," he slurs his words. "i - i'm sorry."

gabriel doesn't reply, only doubling down with the length of his efforts. he traces over the rim of aziraphale's entrance. the slick, twitching hole. it clenches reflexively, clamping tight when gabriel slides the first increment inside. aziraphale flinches, gasping. his breathing quickens, sharp and open-mouthed. like he can't find enough air to stuff his burning lungs. gabriel can fill him up better than any air, of course. he wants to prove that to him.

"so pretty," gabriel nudges at the brink of aziraphale's need for approval, attention. "you're gorgeous, aziraphale. look at you. i've never seen an angel as lovely as you are."

a second finger joins the first. dipped in knuckle-deep, with gabriel stroking sharp against his g-spot. he presses down, sinks in far enough to stretch aziraphale on his width, and aziraphale jerks forwards, thighs trembling as they squeeze shut.

"well, that won't do." gabriel tuts quietly. a stern, serious judgement lingering in his bladed tone. he tugs aziraphale's legs up onto his desk, letting his own ankles lock around them to draw them spread. aziraphale's head lolls back, limp and weighted atop gabriel's shoulder. his lids fall closed, only shooting open when gabriel grips at his curls, pulling by the root while he forces him into proper position. head tilted downwards, and held there steadfastly, giving him a generous view of _everything_ gabriel might do.

"be a doll for me, darling, and keep your eyes open. i want you to see this next." he says, the spike of pure white teeth in his grin convincing aziraphale to listen from their menace alone. he offers a silent, trepid nod of his head, noting how gabriel only laughs at the quivering frown aziraphale can't quite rid himself of.

"it's alright, don't be scared. this'll only hurt a little. then i'll make you feel good, yeah? you like feeling good, don't you?" gabriel goads him further into his headspace. leading aziraphale past the initial surge of confusing, disorienting endorphins, and his first flushes of shame. still lost for words, aziraphale nods again. legs going loose, pliant, ignoring the ache of his thighs being taut in such an unnecessary position. really, he'll be so sore after this, it's not remotely fair - 

the plow of gabriel's cock pushing up through his tight, shuddering resistance is enough to shut off that part of aziraphale's brain completely. he keens, whimpering with every additional inch, the burgeoning press he's met with as gabriel moves his hips down for him. he's thicker by the base, it seems. aziraphale has to thank him for that, at least. he's well aware of his preferences.

"look at that. you took it all, just for me. such a good little angel. but i bet you can take even _more._ "

there's a distinct snap, and then aziraphale's forced full of him. his cunt weakly contracting, muscles working on instinct, spasming around gabriel at the shock of such an intrusion. aziraphale isn't given any hope of respite. the hands around his hips tighten, pulling him up, and thrusting him back down with equal ferocity. 

"be good, and stay quiet for me. like all toys do." gabriel tells him, the underlying threat of any punishments that might follow, should he disobey, keeping aziraphale in line. he shoves his palm over his mouth, stifling a squeal when gabriel jolts his hips upwards. his hand trembles, legs tensing up, pushing forwards despite gabriel's restraints. gabriel notices.

"and try not to knock over any paperwork while you're at it." he adds, quite smugly.

aziraphale's hoisted up once more, with gabriel bucking up to meet him on the down slope this time. he's fucked ruthlessly, without caution, moved like a toy for gabriel to tear pleasure from. like a doll, _his_ doll. only good for the warm, soft place between his legs. the tight, hot pressure of his cunt, which can be used whenever, and however gabriel's whims lead him to.

his eyes clamp shut, overwrought with the shame of it. the pure _humiliation._ here he is, an angel, a glorious, heaven-born creature, only of the finest stock. and he's been lessened to this. allowing his body to fall prey to carnal, vicious indulgence. wanted for nothing more than to be fucked raw and dry, with no care for his comfort, for his needs.

that shame rebounds in unyielding encore as aziraphale hits his climax. his shuddering frame held still when gabriel finds his joint release, spurting inside him, until the last pulse of his cock dies down.

leaning him over his desk, he shuffles aziraphale onto his belly. pulling his thighs apart, and gloating at the wet spittle he's left behind, dribbling down his thighs. he laps up through aziraphale's cunt, licking into him, while pursuing utter disregard for his exhausted, exploited cries.

finally, once he's had his fill of it, gabriel lets aziraphale rest. enjoying the rise and fall of his weary breaths, and the tired, trembling heaving of his chest. he leans over to press a kiss to his sweaty, mussed up curls. entirely infatuated, engrossed in adoration.

"good boy," he murmurs sweetly. "you're a very good boy, darling."

and, for once, aziraphale truly lets himself believe him.


End file.
